Avengers 20
by Kiriana71
Summary: Movie universe. The Avengers have kids and the kids get kidnapped. After rescue, they discover new found powers and Fury intends to put them to work.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, only their kids :) This story is done in collaboration with Kelda1771. Enjoy!**

Coulette Rogers:

"COULETTE!" My name is screamed through the house. Crap, mom's pissed.

"WHAT?" I yell back.

"COME DOWN STAIRS, NOW!" Sighing, I heave myself out of my chair and pad down the stairs. My mom is waiting at the bottom, tapping her foot impatiently, eyes narrowed.p

"What, mom?"

"I just got a call from your teacher, Mr. Odie. He says that you have been a disruption in class and when I looked at your grade, you have a B. A B, Coul! Why do you have a B?" She's exasperated, I can tell.

"Mom, relax. It's a B and its just the quarter grade. And if you had even bothered to look at the percent, which I'm sure you didn't, you would have seen that it is an 89.9 percent AND it's the beginning of the quarter. So, a B isn't that big of a deal. It will be an A for the semester." I roll my eyes, anger building. I do not have my father's infinite patience and but I do have his same need for the truth, and nothing but the truth, something my mother hates.

"Coulette Cassandra Rogers, you listen here." Her quiet tone is even more dangerous than her shouts. "You will not take that tone with me or so help me I will ground you for a month. And that means no CYNTHIA either." My eyes widen. CYNTHIA is my AI unit that Piper Stark, my best friend, built for me. Mom's not supposed to know about her either, unless Pepper, Piper's mom, told her. "And you're dodging my first question. You are a disruption in class?"

"Mom, that wasn't me! It was that stupid skank, Nari. She set off the sprinklers in class and blamed me!"

"Coul, watch your language!" Ugh, mom could be so old fashioned, just like dad.

"I'm hungry." I walked into the kitchen to eat and started making a bagel. I was just finishing when mom came back into the room, seeming to have cooled down some.

"Have you seen your dad today? At all?" Peggy looked worried.

"No, he dropped me off to school then went to work. Why?"

"Oh, he promised he would spend more time with you and he isn't." She sighed and walked out. Suddenly, my ear piece pinged. Reaching up to turn it on, CYNTHIA said in my ear "Call from Pipes." "Thanks CYNTHIA."

"Hey, Coul! I was going to get my hair highlighted, you want to come?" Piper's voice sounded through the bluetooth she had designed.

"Yeah, of course. Just let me get my stuff. Have you seen your dad lately?" The last question was risky, but I went with it anyway.

"Nah, he had a business trip this weekend, so it's just me and my mom. He said he would take me bowling when he got back though." Her voice was dejected, but rose with hope at the end. I could feel her. We both knew what it was like to have our parents away for long periods of time. Hers was worse though because her dad was billionaire, Tony Stark, and he was never home. I grab my purse and jacket and walk to my car. Its a Toyota Highlander, black, and I love it. It fits me well. Ten minutes later, I'm at Pipe's mansion and JARVIS lets me in.

"PIPES?" I yell.

"HANG ON!" She comes sprinting down the stairs, wavy brown hair flying. Dressed in skinny jeans and a blouse, she looks like she's on a date, but hey, that's Pipes for ya. Always dressed to impress, just like her dad. "Come on, lets go!" She's out of breath. We take my car because hers is too flashy, being a Ferrari and all. Arriving at Donna's Color Salon, we run inside to make the appointment time. Donna takes us to the back and starts on Piper. When she finishes cutting her hair, I see that the dye Piper is using for highlights is electric blue.

"Uh, Piper? Are you dying your hair blue?" I ask nervously. She laughs.

"Nah, too dramatic. Just getting it highlighted neon blue. Meadowview lets us do that, remember? You should do yours too. Maybe a pink or red?" She's right. Our school, Meadowview lets you dye your hair any color. And pink or red would look cute, plus it would be a great way to piss mom off. And I really wanted to do that, so why not? "I'm game. Red, I think. Not much of a girly-girl." She agrees. Once Donna is done with Pipes, she does my hair. And she's right, the red highlights look great. Piper slaps a hundred dollar bill on the counter and we leave. Driving back to Piper's house, we see a small shape flying overhead.

"Coul, look it's my dad! He's coming home early!" She's squealing with excitement. And I'm happy too because that means my dad will be back. We arrive back at the house just after Piper's dad and he greets us at the door.

"Hey girls! Come on in!" He seems to finally notice his daughter's hair. "Wow, Piper that looks cool. Trying to make an impression, are we? Better let me break it to your mom, she'll kill you." He's whispering, looking over his shoulder sneakily. Knuckling her head, he greets me, too. "How ya doin' kiddo? The red looks nice. BTW, your dad's back. Hey, JARVIS can you make these ladies some drinks?" I love Tony, he's so laid back. If only he didn't work all the time, that's part of the reason Piper does some of the crazy stuff she does.

"I can't stay, Tony. Sorry, I have to head home."

"No problem, next time maybe?" Just then, we hear Pepper's shriek.

"Piper, what have you done to your hair? Tony get in here now!" He grins guiltily.

"Busted."

I laugh and leave, shooting my best friend a sympathetic glance before preparing to face my mom and her fury.

Piper Stark:

I lazily opened my eyes as I am woken up from my nap by JARVIS. "Your mother is requesting entry into your room, Piper." I sigh and tell JARVIS to let her in.

She stomps in and stares at me expectantly. "What?!" I finally ask her.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?! Are you planning to just sleep your whole life away?!" she practically screams at me. I roll my eyes and answer, "And exactly how many inventions have you made? Exactly how many experiments have you conducted?"

Her cheeks flush with anger and she takes a deep breath and tries to keep her temper down leaving me to smirk at my small victory. Once she manages to calm down she says, "Your father should be back soon and I expect you to be presentable and that means I want you to clean your room and get dressed into something nice."

Before I can retort she turns around and leaves, leaving me no say in the matter. I sigh loudly and plop back down onto my bed, annoyed at my mom and furious at my dad.

You'd think it would be everyone's dream to live in a big house, have a nice car, and all the clothes you can dream of, but honestly none of it really matters if your very own dad doesn't even have time for his only child.

I have tried over and over to get my dad to notice me, but all he does is work and work and work.

He even has time for my mom and takes her out on romantic dates, but he can't be bothered to even play a game of catch with me? Seriously, this whole thing is ridiculous!

If he's not away on a business trip, which is rare, then he's working in his dumb lab.

He won't even tell me what he does on his stupid business trips anyways. I know he has the iron man suit but honestly what can he really be doing with that.

I guess he has to make his fortune somehow, but honestly if you only have one child it seems like you'd at least try to be there for, i don't know, at least an hour a week.

As I lay on my bed an idea started to form in my mind. Smirking I called out, "JARVIS will you be a dear and call Coul for me?" In reply the the phone started to buzz on speaker phone as I waited for Coul to answer. She almost immediately answered. Still smirking I asked her if she wanted to get her hair dyed with me. I know my parents will hate it and there's no way my dad can miss the bright colored streaks I plan on getting, even if I did only see him for a few minutes a week.

Coul, my best friend, agreed without hesitation. Just talking to her made my day a little bit better... Until she asked if I had seen my dad lately.

Coul knows that my dad is never really around and knows how I feel about talking about the subject. Trying not to sound as disappointed as I was, I said, "Nah, he had a business trip this weekend, so it's just me and my mom. He said he would take me bowling when he got back though." I could hear the note of excitement and hope creep into my voice at the end.

My relationship with my dad is... complicated to say the least. I love him to death, but I hate that he practically abandons me. There was once a year that I only got to see him for an hour total! Getting my hair highlighted in a crazy color is perfect to try and get his attention.

I try not to get my hopes up, but there's a small part of me that can't help but think he can change.

I hear Coul call my name and JARVIS asks me if I would like to inform my mom that I'm leaving. Ya right! She'll KILL me when she finds out.

I run down the stairs and hug Coul. We take her car because mines, well, lets just say a little flashy...

When we get to Donna's Color Salon I find the perfect color. The electric blue practically assaults my eyes and I instantly fall in love with it. It will look good and still be crazy enough to drive my parents insane! Coul is a little less adventurous with her selection, but it looks super cute in her hair. Her dad will kill her though.

I don't think Coul realizes how lucky she is most of the time. Even though her dad has to leave a lot, he still makes time for her. It might seem like nothing to her, but at least he tries unlike some people (cough cough DAD! cough cough!)

After we finish our hair I fish a $100 bill out of my pocket and drop it on the table. As Coul starts driving me home I see a shiny dot of red flying and practically squeal with excitement and point him out to Coul. When we finally get to my house my dad opens the door and greets us.

Much to my dismay he actually compliments my hair and thinks it looks cool. What kind of a father does that! He should be freaking out right now! He should be angry and yelling at me and telling me I'm grounded!

Coul leaves soon after, but not before my mother comes out and sees my hair. Coul awkwardly leaves when my mom calls me and my dad into the house. She shoots me a look of sympathy before walking back to her car.

Yet still my dad doesn't freak out! He takes my side! Who does that?! Squeezing my eyes shut I slowly close the front door preparing to face my moms wrath.

Alexandra Barton:

I landed on the mat with a solid smack, leaving me dizzy and out of breath. Clearing my head of the starts, I flip to my feet just in time to avoid the foot from connecting with my head. I block the rest of the kick, and return with my own, but my attacker sees it coming a blocks it. We once again engage in the fist-fight that brought me to the mat before. Nate lands a blow to my already sore ribs before kicking me in my shins. I dance around him and manage to punch him in the nose hard enough to make it bleed. Breaking apart, we resume our dance looking for an opening. He finds one first. I am shifting my weight when he pounces forward, tackling me to the ground and pinning me there. His face looms over me, looking ominous, before breaking into a smile and helping me to my feet.

"Beat you again. Its getting too easy to beat you." He taunts. Nate has always been better at the martial arts and hand-to-hand combat between the two of us.

"I beat you every time we run and if you ever bothered to challenge me in marksmanship, I would beat you in that too." I reply. He is no match for my accuracy.

"Exactly my point. I am not going to be twice and I am not going to get my a- handed to me again. I'll watch you practice instead. Your shots are still a little off." He grins again, blue-green eyes dancing with laughter.

"Fine, but you need to be smoother. You're too sloppy and stiff. Too wild and predictable. Faster, smoother, and cleaner. You're moves need to flow. Be creative." I instruct. Normally people would be pissed the loser is instructing them in what they did wrong, but Nate doesn't mind. He takes it and learns and gets better. He is my twin after all, so we learn from each other. He gives me tips about marksmanship and I return the favor with combat. Such is the nature of our relationship. Nate helps me set up the target and I grab my bow and arrows.

Nate Barton:

Watching Alex shoot is a beautiful sight to behold. Her brown and red-streaked hair is flying as she dives, rolls, and shoots arrows off in rapid succession and incredible accuracy. Her grin is wide and her grey and gold-flecked eyes are shining with fierce joy. She looks flawless with her shooting, but my quick eye sees that she is still releasing too fast; it makes her less accurate. She still manages to get all tens, but they're not as centered as they could be. When she finishes, there's sweat upon her brow. I am about to call down to her when someone beats me to it.

"You're releasing too fast and your stance is too open. You aren't taking time to aim. Try rolling faster and when you come up make sure you're ready to spring at a moments notice. Also, don't forget to grip your bow tighter, you almost dropped it. Your talent alone won't win you the gold prize." This comes from a voice in the doorway. Whipping around Alex and I stare at the door. Suddenly a shadow moves and it becomes apparent.

"Dad!" Our voices are as one. I fling myself from our nest, while Alex springs toward him. We crash into him at the same moment and he staggers backward grunting. "You're home! Is mom back too?"

"Yes, we're both home. Kids, I can barely breathe. You're too old to throw yourselves at me." Its supposed to be stern but he's laughing too hard to do it right. "How have you two been?"

"Fan-"

"tastic. School is-"

"so much fun. Alex-"

"made the archery team and Nate-"

"made the basketball team."

"It's so good-"

"To see you again." We're so excited we finish each other's sentences and the confusion is clear in our dad's eyes.

"Well... that's great. Your mom just made eggs and I was told to come get you. You hungry?"

"Of course!" Alex and I race towards the stairs and he follows us, just like always. But I swear, he was limping.

Bryce Banner:

"Bryce, can you come down here please?" My father calls from downstairs in his lab. Yawning I slowly rub my eye, fix my glasses, and gently set down my half way finished book. I make my way down to his lab and find my dad working on a complicated looking mixture with one of his computers wildly beeping.

His eyes never leaving the mixture he calmly told me what he needed me to do. "Carefully take a dropper and fill it with that purple mixture. Once you do that come over here and when I say 'now' put three drops into here and get out of the way as fast as you can." he instructed.

Doing as he said I wait for his signal and when I put in the drops a cloud of toxic mist starts to come out of the vile and slowly creep across the table.

My dad calmly adds something that is roughly the size of a small pebble that causes the mist to stop, neutralizing the toxic gases and turning it a deep green color.

Sighing in relief my dad wipes the sweat off his face with a rag and turns to me and smiles saying, "So, what should we do with the rest of our day?"

Struck by the absurdity of the question given we could have both been dead if he had miscalculated, I couldn't help but laugh.

My dad is the best. He's so good-natured and calm. I don't think I've ever seen my dad get really mad, but I guess he has to be pretty good at controlling his temper considering his really bad high blood pressure.

Apparently if his blood pressure gets to a certain point he gets really sick and it's terrible. I've never actually seen this happen, but he said that when it first started it was really bad.

He's trying to invent a way to lower his blood pressure and fix his problem. I really try to help him, but he won't let me near his notebook with a list of what he's tried and what works. I know I can help him somehow, but he says it's personal and I won't really understand it until I'm much older, but really what's so "personal" about high blood pressure? It happens to a lot of people and is actually very common.

Even with his secrets my dad is still the best. He has to work a lot, but when he's not away on business trips he always takes breaks to talk with me.

"Bryce?" my dad says, trying to jolt me out of my stupor. "What? Hmm?" I reply losing my train of thought and snapping back to the present. "How about a movie?" he asks laughing lightly. "That sounds perfect Dad," I reply, a small smile playing across my lips, "Absolutely perfect."

Valkyrie Thorsdaughter:

"VALKYRIE!" The shout makes the whole house tremble. I wake up with a grunt and fall to the floor. There is a timid knock on the door. Wrenching myself to my feet, I yank the door open with an angry snarl on my face. But it's not the person who voiced the shout. Instead it is my servant, Frita. She steps back with a yelp, and I feel bad.

"I apologize, Frita. I am not angry with you. I had just fallen asleep and Father just woke me up." Frita nods silently.

"S'kay. I just came up here to tell you that he found the trinket you stole from that ancient temple in the wilderness."

"Oh dear. He has a right to be angry, I forgot to tell him about that. Will you help me hide the other artifacts? He will never let me go to Midgard if he finds those." I am begging Frita.

"Of course, me lady. I will hide them in the shower room. He would not dare go in there." I smile at my young servant and friend's loyalty. She is my only friend here and I love her for it.

"COMING FATHER!" I bound down the royal stairs, sliding to a halt in front of my enormous father and tiny mother. My parents are so queer. My father is 6'4" with long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. His features are chiseled and his muscles are bulging. My mother, on the other hand, is 5'3" with a slight structure and intelligent brown eyes. Her soft hair is mouse brown and she is quite beautiful. Mother's eyes are filled with laughter and she is having a hard time repressing her smile. Father's face, however, is tight with anger and his mouth is a hard line.

"Valkyrie, why in Odin's snowy beard, did you take this?" He thrusts forward a small necklace with a fake green gem. The necklace was cheap and would probably break if I tried to take it anywhere. I got it for 50 cents at Thrifty's Shop on my mother's home planet. He could crush it right now and I wouldn't care that much. I just thought it was pretty.

"Father, I did not take the necklace. I paid for it. But I understand that I should not have brought it here." When addressing father, I must always be respectful. However, the anger is quickly fading from his eyes and he sighs.

"Very well, do not do anything like this again. Do you understand?" I nod. "Go pack your bags, we are leaving in the morning." With another nod, I bound up the stairs. Glancing back for a brief moment, I nearly gag. My mother has embraced my father and they are MAKING OUT in the middle of the foyer. What is it those humans say? Get a room? He drags her off and out of my line of sight. I sigh and shake my head. Best not let such thoughts disturb me right now. I am going to Midgard tomorrow and I can finally see my old friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, only their kids :) This story is in collaboration with Kelda1771! Enjoy!**

Coulette:

"CYN- dang it." I am so lonely. Grounded for a week. No CYNTHIA, no books, no TV, no friends, no Piper, and no life. Mom was so pissed off when she saw my hair. Dad didn't like it, but he thought it was his fault because he didn't spend enough time with me. Suddenly, there's a small beeping in my ear. "Hello?" I whisper.

"Hey, Coul. It's Pipes. I hacked CYNTHIA. Do you think you could get over here? I have a plan that will be so cool and will get you out of trouble. Will you come?" Piper is whispering and she sounds really excited. I'm hesitant at first, but then I remember my argument with my mother over my hair.

"No problem. Be there soon." The earwig turns off and I rush down stairs. "Hey, Mom? I need some bread for tomorrow's lunch. I'm running to the store alright?" She nods her head and I grab my keys and rush out the door. When I pull up to Piper's house, I notice that her parents aren't home. This isn't odd as her to the fact that her mom runs Stark Industries and her dad is always off on business, but why was she whispering and why isn't the gatekeeper at the gate? The door opens before I can knock. Piper's excited face is hidden partially behind the door.

"Come on!" We rush upstairs to Piper's computer lab. The Lab always takes my breath away. Thousands of dollars of computer equipment and photography cameras fill the small room. "I'm going to shut off JARVIS! It will most definitely get my dad's attention!" I just stare at her, cursing her father inwardly for being such an ignorant idiot.

"Piper, maybe that's not a good idea. What if it, like, shuts down all of Stark Industries?" She just laughs.

"It won't, trust me. I've got it all worked out. I'm not shutting JARVIS completely off, just the part that physically speaks and does what my dad says. It will get my dad's attention and he will have to stay home to fix it. It's going to be really simple. Trust me." I do, but I still don't think it's a good idea.

"Okay, fine, but let me get a drink of water first." I run downstairs and get a glass of water. There's a black sedan parked outside of her house, but that's not odd. It could be anything. I run back upstairs to see Piper already at her computer and working. She's muttering to herself, her fingers flying across the keyboard. JARVIS begins speaking rapidly, something about trying to stop her, but she just types faster and soon enough, his voice cuts off. She sits back with a sigh, and wipe sweat off her brow.

"Whew, that was easier than I thought." She smiles. Suddenly, a door crashes downstairs and we jump to our feet.

"What was that?!" I yelp.

"I-I have no clue. I made sure that nothing was running when I turned JARVIS off. Let's go see." She is visibly shaken. We creep out to the stairs and peek down. Men in black suits are sneaking around with guns, clearly expecting something. Piper gasps and this causes the men to run up the stairs. The last thing I remember is hearing a crash and Piper's dad yelling before the butt of the gun connects with my head.

************************************************** **********************************I wake up to a painfully bright light shining overhead, cold cuffs pressed around my wrists and ankles, and a hard table beneath me. Then I hear the buzz of a saw.

Piper:

Slowly peeking around the edge of the hall I sneak down the hall on silent cat's feet. I hold my breath as I slowly open my parents door a crack to make sure my parents are gone for sure. The coast is finally clear and I've come up with a foolproof way to get my dad's attention and make sure he stays home a little more.

I decided that I am going to shut down JARVIS. My dad can't function without him! Of course neither can his company so I'm only shutting down the parts that affect him and talk to him. The process is simple enough and I have his computer base at my disposal so it should be a piece of cake.

Hacking is my specialty and I've dealt with JARVIS long enough to know his system well enough. My dad is a genius and has made a system more complex in just a few years than most scientists could dream of doing in several lifetimes. Shutting off JARVIS for most people would be impossible but let's not forget I am a Stark...

I know doing this is really reckless, but honestly everything else I've tried has failed and he hasn't taken any hints that I don't know, maybe his only child, his only daughter, wants to spend some time with her father!

I might as well not have a father at all for all of the attention he gives me! JARVIS is his pride and joy and he spends more time with him than me so shutting him off will be perfect!

Going into the lab I find CYNTHIA's folder and data information and my fingers naturally fly over the keyboard. A pleasant little ding lets me know that I was successful and I call Coul. I wish her parents didn't bust her for me convincing her to dye her hair, but at least her dad decided to spend more time with her and my plan worked for one of us...

Coul answers and I tell her to hurry over to witness my great victory. I have a feeling that this is the one, this is the plan that will work and my dad will do more than come home ruffle my hair and walk out. This time he'll be staying home for weeks trying to get JARVIS back.

I know my dad is working closeby at a convention not far from my house so I need to do this fast before he decides to come home early or something. Once I start working on JARVIS my dad will be home in a flash.

I look out the window excitedly and watch as Coul's car pulls up. Right when she gets to the door I open it before she can knock and pull her inside and whisper my plan to her. Yes, I know nobody is home, but JARVIS is and if he catches my plan he'll tell my dad and my brilliant plan will be crushed before it even had a chance.

I can tell Coul isn't very happy with my plan and I can see how to her I might seem completely insane, but she doesn't know my parents like I do. Her parents are amazing compared to mine, Mine are always working and gone and I spend most of my time alone, but Coul's mom is always home and her dad tries to be there for her, but it seems like everytime I think of a plan to get my parents closer to me it only makes her family closer together. Don't get me wrong I'm really glad I can help her but just once I would like plans to help me too.

I bring Coul into the Lab and quickly hack into JARVIS's system. He starts talking immediately and tries to get me to stop and I know for a fact that he's telling my dad as we speak. This whole thing seems too easy and JARVIS shuts off immediately. What I didn't see was the firewall that starts eating away at some of the files and completely turns off all of JARVIS including the part that runs Stark Industries.

I kept a calm face as not to tip off Coul that something was wrong and then I hurry to try to stop the damage from spreading any further. Okay I got everything under control... Mostly. I sigh in relief as I stop the virus from spreading any further and wipe the sweat that had started to form on my head from the extra stress and tell Coul that it was a piece of cake. That's all she needs to know for now...

Just as everything seems fine we hear a door downstairs crash. Coul gasps and quickly asks me what it is. I have absolutely no idea. Shutting down JARVIS should have turned off everything so there couldn't be something from him.

We go down to investigate and I couldn't help but gasp at the site of these people invading my home and I'm still really shaky because of that surprise firewall. This is all my fault! If I hadn't shut off JARVIS the security system would still be up and I'd be safe at home knowing that my dad's tech would keep me safe, but no I had to shut off JARVIS and not even think about the stupid security system.

There were men in black carrying huge guns and other weapons and I let them in and now not only my own, but Coul's life is in danger!

The men had heard me gasp and quickly run upstairs heading straight towards me and Coul. There's another huge crash and I turn to see my dad with a look of utter surprise on his face. He starts yelling but I can't understand what he says. I look over just in time to see Coul get hit in the head with the butt of a gun and I move towards her instinctively not seeing the gun heading for my own head.

My sudden move makes the gun hit the edge of my head causing my to collapse as the pain ripples through my body. Just as I make a move to get up again I feel the butt of the gun come back and hit my temple. Everything went dark and the sound of my dad's yelling kept sounding more and more distant before it fades completely.

************************************************** ********************************** My eyes slowly open, but I quickly shut them again as to shield them from the bright light that's shining in my face. I slowly become aware of the coppery taste of blood in my mouth and the feeling of cold and tight metal wrapped around my wrists and the cool stiffness of a metal table underneath me. My head aches and I feel a thick, warm drop of my own blood slowly and teasingly roll down my face before I pass out again.

Alex:

"Hey, you're not supposed to be up there! Get down before you hurt yourself or do something silly." A voice calls from below me, an adult voice. Sighing, I glance down. It's the new teacher, figures. No other teacher would tell me to get down, heck; no other teacher would be here this early. I merely roll my eyes, forgetting that I have my shades on. Nate was too lazy to get is - out of bed this morning, so I'm sitting on the school roof at 5 am, bored out of my mind. I decide to have some fun. Putting my finger on my lips thoughtfully, I pretend to think about his suggestion.

"You know, that is quite the thoughtful suggestion! But I think I will stay up here. Life is so much more interesting above the world, rather than on the ground, don't ya think?" I smile inside at the surprised look on the teacher's face. Students don't talk back and they don't mock teachers, but hey, who said I was normal?

"Young lady, get down from there this instant! What is your name?" He yells, his dark eyes angry and his brown face contorted in fury. I snort, teachers are so dumb, especially this one. Like I'm gonna tell him my actual name.

"Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten my name. Let me think, is it Hannah? No that doesn't sound right. Hmm, maybe it's Tiffany. Nope, that's not it either. Natalie? That's closer, but not quite." I sing out in my perfect British accent. Playing with this teacher is fun. Nate appears in the doorway to the school and assess the situation in an instant. His eyes dance with laughter.

"Mr. Litterini, you do not want to antagonize my sister, she is quite deadly and she is allowed up on the roof, just so you know. No one denies my sister or I anything." The man, Mr. Litterini, whips around, staring at Nate. His head flips back and forth between the two of us, before getting even angrier.

"So you're just a couple of spoiled kids, thinking they can get away with anything, huh? Well, I got news for you, I am not letting your idiotic sister, sit on that roof and break school policy."

Nate scoffs, "Spoiled? Hardly. Do you know where we live, Mr. L? I didn't think so. We live in the Inner City. Does that sound spoiled to you? No, we get what we want because we earned the privilege and we earn what we want. I highly suggest you never tell my sister or I what to do because you have no power over us. The principle doesn't even control us. Now my sister and I are very good kids and we don't do anything too bad, but if you start pissing us of, you are going to have a bad time." Mr. Litt's mouth is opening and closing like a fish and his eyes are astonished. I can't help it, the look on the teacher's face and Nate's words, make me crack up. I'm laughing hysterically. The teacher throws one more hate-filled glance my way before stalking away. Grabbing my bow, I swing down from my nest onto the window ledge before carefully climbing down the wall. Lucky for me I wear grippy shoes and the walls are rough, otherwise I'd never get to the roof.

"Nice. Seriously inner city? We're not that poor." We both laugh. "So what do you want to do for the next two hours?"

"I don't know, maybe we could go pull a prank in the teachers' lounge?" I shake my head and laugh, Nate and I run the same line of thought all the time. After rigging the teachers' lounge to explode with streamers and cake the second the teachers' open the door for lunch, Nate and I wait for the other students to arrive. They come in straggles, but by 15 to, most kids are there.

Nate:

Scanning the crowd of kids in the cafeteria, I notice someone's missing. Piper's soft, curly dark brown hair is missing. This isn't that unusual, but since she met Coulette, her best friend, she rarely misses school. That's when I notice that Coul's blonde ponytail is missing as well. Nudging Alex, I tell her what I've observed.

"It's not unusual for Stark to miss school, but Rogers? She hasn't missed a day in her life. I wonder where she's gotten too?" I nod, strangely worried. The fact that both of them are missing is worrying. I have had a crush on Piper for as long as I can remember and her missing scares me. Suddenly, my earpiece crackles.

"Nathaniel Barton, Alexandra Barton. This is Maria Hill, Fury's second in command. We just received word from Mr. Stark that suspected HYDRA agents have kidnapped Piper Toni Stark and Coulette Miranda Rogers. Mr. Stark is concerned that his daughter is in mortal danger. You two are assigned with finding and rescuing them. You may ask your parents for help, they will instruct you on what to do. You have been excused from classes for the day. Do you copy?" The woman's voice is confidant and Alex and I nod before realizing she can't see that.

"Yes, ma'am." We say at once. My heart is somewhere in my stomach. Picturing Piper injured is making me physically sick. What did she mean by asking our parents?

The bell rings and Alex and I begin to walk out of the cafeteria. However, instead of going to our regular classes, we swerve towards the exit. But Mr. Litt seems to have it out for us and stops us at the door.

"What do you two think you're doing? Ditching? Really?" He glares at us. Alex puts on her best panicked face.

"Sir, we just heard that our parents got into a car accident and are at the hospital. We are going to see them." But Mr. Litt sees through it in a second.

"Yeah right. You're the troublemaker from this morning. Get to class before I get Security over here." He shoves Alex and I away from the door. Bad move. Alex has a really short temper and she hates it when people push her. She grabs his hand, flips him over her shoulder and slams him into the ground. He cries out in surprise and pain before she punches him in the temple and knocks him unconscious. I watch her attack silently. When she's done I whistle. "Did he really deserve that?" She just glares at me

"We don't have time for him and he's pissed me off enough already" I burst into laughter and laugh all the way to our brand-new motorcycles.

"What do you think Hill meant when she said ask your parents? Mom works for Stark Industries and Dad is a federal agent. Maybe they meant talk to Mom for information about Piper and Coul and Dad on how to rescue them?" I wonder out loud while Alex and I drive. Our helmets allow us to look and speak with one another while driving. She just shrugs as we pull into our driveway. Rushing inside hoping to a) catch them off guard and b) to make sure that they are there at all, Alex and I are startled to see Dad wearing the weirdest uniform I have ever seen. He is wearing black pants and army boots with a gun strapped to one thigh. His shirt is a black vest with red going down the middle. Slung over his back is a black quiver full of arrows and a fancy, dangerous bow is in his hand. He whips around in surprise, one hand reaching back towards the quiver before he registers who it is. Then anger clouds his face.

"What the heck are you two doing home?"

"Dad, this lady named Hill called us and told us that two of our, um, friends are kidnapped, and we have to rescue them. She said to ask you for help." Alex is scared out of her mind, I can tell. He starts swearing some pretty nasty words under his breath, several sounding like they were in another language. He sprints into the other room and we hear rapid conversation in the other room in what sounds like Russian. Alex and I exchange glances. What on earth is going on? Suddenly Mom and Dad walk out of the bedroom. Mom is in a blue dress, her red hair waving down her back. "Alex, Nate, you may want to sit down. What I am about to tell you is highly classified information and you do not tell a soul, do you understand? Good. Your father and I work for a top secret organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. We do top secret intelligence work and that puts people we care about in danger. That is why we have been training you to be able to defend yourself. When you turned 18, Director Fury wanted to bring you and have you become full-fledged agents. It was your decision, but it seems that you are being brought in anyway." Dad jumps in on the conversation now.

"Agent Hill has just informed me that the place where Stark and Rogers are being kept is an old warehouse in the south district. Go to 562 Heath Court and your handler will give you the supplies you need and further instructions. After that, you're on your own. Best of luck kids." Mom and Dad give us two brief hugs before leaving. Alex and I just stare at eachother not quite able to comprehend what is happening. Our parents are...spies? Alex is the first to recover. I can see it. Determination shows in her eyes and she stands up.

"Well, we've got a job to do and that's that. Now come on. We're taking your car."

Alex:

Nate is driving down the road at a break neck speed. We're dressed in the weirdest suits ever. Nate is wearing tight black kevlar pants with multiple straps that hide an assortment of his favorite weapons. His 'shirt' is a black t-shirt with a dark blue vest over the top that is also made of kevlar and gloves. Black combat boots and dark sunglasses complete his ensemble. Our handler tried his hardest to darken Nate's bright red hair, but failed rather miserably. Its dark brown with random tufts are red. And my clothes, don't even get me started. I am wearing a black leather cat suit with kevlar probably mixed in. It has purple accents and specially made archer gloves with black combat boots. There are several knife holders and a perfect groove for my black and purple quiver. The arrows are specially made with different types of tips depending on my needs. The bow is a simple compound bow with laser sights and perfect balance. It has a little trigger on it so that I can switch arrow tips. My gray-green eyes are covered in black shades as well.

"Nate slow down, no use killing us going 135 miles an hour. Then what use will we be?" Nate nods at the speedometer noses down to 115. Well it's something at least. We crest another hill and the warehouses are sprawled out before us. I quickly count them and find number 17. Right in the middle, the least suspecting place you would look. There is a light on inside, but it's dim suggesting either layers of grime on the windows or its a low light. My vote is grime, judging by the condition of the other warehouses. Nate pulls into a dark secluded area and we get ready to take down the bad guys. Strapping a gun to his thigh and place all his gadgets into their proper places Nate is ready. I grab the bow, a gun, and my knives before we quietly take off. Climbing up to the top of the warehouse is easy and we slip in through a skylight. Landing on the rafters, we see several cages set up in the main room. Inside two of them are Piper and Coul. Nate tenses visibly and his jaw clenches. They are in bad condition. Bloody and bruised they look like they have been through one awful time. But instead of sticking to the plan and quietly taking out the guards from the safety of the rafters, Nate leaps to the ground and starts attacking. I have no choice but to fire from the rafters as well. What is he thinking? He's going to get himself killed. Suddenly there is a loud crack and Nate falls to the floor, blood seeping out of his side where he was hit by a bullet. I see his eyes flutter close and his breathing slow significantly. I am frozen in shock.

"Come out, come out little birdie. Your partner is dying and he needs your help. SHIELD should know better than to send a teenager after me. They make silly mistakes. Come out of your nest, Hawkeye. We know you're up there. You gave yourself away with the arrows. Come down and talk with us little Hawk." a man's chilling voice breaks my frozen state and with a rush of anger I leap from the ceiling and run to attack him. But the cold metal barrel of a gun connects with my skull before I make it four feet. I fall to the ground next to my dying brother and look up dizzily at the man that killed us. I see his pale face shining in the moonlight with a wicked grin before falling into the unending blackness that will only end in mine and my brother's death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, only their kids. :)**

I'm writing this story with a friend who does not currently have a fanfiction account so this is just me giving her credit for her parts.

Sorry it is taking so long to update this story. I have finals this week and cram studying is currently taking up all my time. Should be updating more soon though!

Bryce POV:

Glancing up from the biology notes, I see Alex and Nate Barton deep in conversation. Not all that odd, considering the secretive nature of the twins, but Nathaniel's worried look, has caught my attention. Nonchalantly putting the listening device my good friend and science partner, Piper Stark, gave me, I listen to their conversation.

"It's not unusual for Stark to miss school, but Rogers? She hasn't missed a day in her life. I wonder where she's gotten too?" Alex whispers and Nate nods. Suddenly, a weaker voice comes in through their bluetooths and they straighten. I strain my hearing to hear what is happening.

"Nathaniel Barton, Alexandra Barton. This is Maria Hill, Fury's second in command. We just received word from Mr. Stark that suspected HYDRA agents have kidnapped Piper Toni Stark and Coulette Miranda Rogers. Mr. Stark is concerned that his daughter is in mortal danger. You two are assigned with finding and rescuing them. You may ask your parents for help, they will instruct you on what to do. You have been excused from classes for the day. Do you copy?" What? Coulette is missing? Not a person on this earth knows it, but I am in love with her. Have been since the first day in Kindergarden. Meeting Piper Stark, who is best friends with Coul, was pretty neat because now we know each other and occasionally talk, but her being kidnapped is not good. The twins nod and weave through the crowd. I get up and follow them, noticing at the same time that Jacob Hill is leaving the cafeteria after the twins. What had that woman's name been? Maria Hill? Could she be Jacob's mother? I didn't really know Jacob that well. He was on the school's basketball team and seemed pretty nice. It is possible that she is his mother, why else would he be following Nate and Alex? Once out of the cafeteria, Nate and Alex run into Mr. Minn. He seems to be accusing them of something before he grabs Alex's arm. She turns on him so fast, she's a blur. She has him knocked out in three seconds flat. Nate busts up laughing before they drive away. Forgetting about my classes, I hop into my beat-up old gray Mazda and truck along after them. For their sixteenth birthday, their parent's got them brand-new, sleek, fast motorcycles. For my sixteenth birthday, my parents bought me an old gray dinosaur. They arrive at their house in no time. I pull up and wait for them to come out. While I am waiting, I notice Jacob's shiny red pickup pull in and park. He is following them! After a few minutes, Jacob leaves and I am left alone. Nate and Alex follow quickly. Once they leave in Nate's old black car, I follow. They stop at some sort of office building where they walk quickly inside. Sliding out of my car, I take my 6'2" frame and peer through the windows. Jacob gives Alex and Nate a set of clothes and some weapons. They leave in the queerest outfits I have ever seen. Nate is in some sort of cargo pant and vest get up while Alex is in a catsuit with a bow and arrows. They jump in their car and speed away. I follow quickly. They arrive at a large group of warehouses some time later. They scale up the building and slip in through the roof. Taking advantage of my height, I climb on some boxes and peer through the window. There is a set of eight cages on the floor, only two of them occupied. Piper Stark is in one, beaten, bloodied, and cringing in pain. At first I gasp at the obvious pain that Piper is in. She clutches her forehead in agony as if she had a massive migraine. My eyes travel to the cage next to her. Coul. She is sitting up and there is blood trickling from a wound in her forehead. Her blonde hair is a mess and there are bruises all over her body. I can see that she is in pain. She glances over at her dark-haired best friend in concern, but I see the slight hint of steely anger in her blue eyes. She is furious with Piper, but too worried about her to confront her yet. Suddenly, Nate leaps from the rafters and runs into battle. Alex lets arrows fly, but a man hefts his gun and shoots Nate in the side. In blind rage, Alex jumps into the combat. However, instead of being the hero, she too ends up a victim. A gun butt cruelly connects with her scalp and she goes down for the count. Horrified by what I have just seen, I stumble off the crate and run back to the car, praying that the twins and best-friends are okay. I speed home as fast as I can, probably breaking about a hundred traffic laws in the process. As soon as I'm home, I run down to my dad's lab and tell him everything that I just saw. His face drains of color and his eyes turn slightly green before he runs out of the lab to make a call. I'm left alone thinking of horrors, only I can see and praying that Coul will be okay.

Pipers POV:

When I wake up again I'm relieved at first to be able to move my hands again. Maybe it was all just a horrible dream and I'm actually safe at home asleep on my couch! Honestly though I'm terrified to open my eyes for fear of the horrors I might find. With one last deep breath I slowly open my eyes only to be thrown back into a complete state of utter terror.

I'm in a small cage with thick metal bars, it's too small for me to stand up in it though but perfect height for kneeling. Looking over next to me I see a few other identical cages, all of which are empty save one which contains Coul, who is sitting down and leaning on the side of the cage.

Inhaling sharply I start to sit up and thats when it hits me. The largest, most intense migraine I could have ever imagined. It felt as if someone had cracked my skull open and was using my brain like clay. I instinctively clutch my head, curl up into a tight ball, and squeeze my eyes shut while focusing on my breathing. I can feel my body shaking involuntarily.

My heart beat seemed to echo throughout my whole body it was so loud. Hearing footsteps I gingerly open my eyes and loosen my tight muscles just enough so that I can see a pair of plain white shoes coming towards me. Slightly angling my head I see his face sends a shockwave through my head of pure, raw pain. He's wearing big lab glasses, a surgical hairnet, face mask ,and scrubs.

He's holding a syringe filled with a strange color reddish bluish liquid and walking towards my cage. I was frozen with fear when he reached my cage, fear of both him and the pain that was surging through my body. I closed my eyes knowing that there was nothing else I could do and clenched my teeth preparing for the worst. I could feel the needle slip into my arm, but I still didn't move.

The man left as quickly as he came, and now all I had to do was wait to see what the shot would do to me. To my surprise my head immediately started to feel better. The pressure was lifting and I could feel my muscles relax and I could breathe again.

Sitting up I looked over at Coul to see her staring at me curiously. Our cages were only about four inches apart and there were three other cages surrounding us. Chuckling uneasily I straightened up slightly embarrassed by my episode hoping that she didn't see it all.

"How are you holding up Coul?" I ask quietly.

Looking me in the eye she says, "I'm fine, but we have to find a way to get out of here."

Sighing I look down and grumble sarcastically, "Well that's one way to get straight to the point." "This is serious, Piper! You need to be serious and help me think of a way to get out of here!" She snaps back.

I look back up at her in surprise. She never really snaps at me, she's usually sweet tempered and patient, well with me anyways. She's right though, this is all my fault I need to get us out of this. Apologizing under my breath I feel my face flush with shame (which is a rare feeling for a Stark) and quickly get lost in my thoughts.

As I look around I realize that we are in a warehouse. There are high ceilings with beams running underneath it and there are large loading docks, but to even attempt an escape we have to get out of these cages first. I punch the side of my cage in frustration and sigh loudly. It just seems so hopeless.

Coul gives me a look of pity which just frustrates me even more. I'm about to say something in my defense when a guard comes out with two metal trays with food. The smell hits me and my mouth waters with the prospect of food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until it was in sight.

The guard sets down the trays and I look over the contents of the tray. My tray has chicken, walnuts, and big, fat blueberries with a glass cup with water in it. The smell is intoxicating and I start devouring it. I don't stop until every last bit of food is gone.

Looking over into Coul's cage I notice that she did the same. We both sit in silence with our trays still sitting in our laps and just listen to the gentle voices of the guards as they patrol the area. All of a sudden there's a loud commotion and I snap my head around to look at it. There's a boy and he's attacking the guards and I notice what looks like arrows coming from the rafters.

Just as my hopes of being rescued are up my heart drops down to my stomach as the sound of a gun going off echoes through the warehouse and the boy falls limp on the ground. My mouth opens in a silent scream but no sound comes out. A girl with a quiver hops down from the rafters and tries to run to her partner, but she's quickly ambushed and unconscious.

Before we know it guards are swarming the area checking for more spies and the rescuers are taken to a different room. Great this is just fantastic! It's my fault they had to try to come and rescue us and now they're probably dead. I feel guilty, terrible, and helpless and there's nothing that I hate more than feeling this way.

I hug my knees to my chest and stare at my glass cup looking at my distorted reflection in the glass. My anger at myself grows and I feel like I'm about to explode in fury. I don't but to my surprise my cup does. Flinching as the glass comes sailing towards me I close my eyes but don't feel the impact.

Slowly opening my eyes I see the glass shards floating in midair right in front of me. Gasping I watch as they fall straight down to the floor. I look over at Coul who is clutching her tray tightly and holding it up to shield her from the glass. "Uhh did you do that?" She asks me wide eyed and confused. "I think so." I say completely confused.

We both start to relax and Cole sets down her tray and gasps. Looking over I see her staring at her tray motionlessly. The tray has deep marks imprinted in it from where her hands were. The trays are thick metal and for me completely impossible to even dent.

"Uh Coul?" I say. "Ya?" She squeaks back. "I think they did a lot more to us than we thought." I reply. We are quickly cut off by the sound of a door opening and three guards coming out. They're carrying the two rescuers who appear to be unconscious but alive at least.

They throw both of them into cages too. The boy is right in front of me and Coul is on my right with the girl in front of her. Once the guards leave I scoot closer to the boys cage to try and look at his face. They both look to be about me and Coul's age, but before I can get a good look at his face they both grunt slightly and start to wake up. They simultaneously jerk up into a sitting position and are fully alert.

Surprised I push myself back to the other end of my cage and put my arms up defensively. I lock eyes with the boy and realize that I know him. "Nate?" I whisper in shock. A slight smile forms on his lips when I say his name but it disappears as quickly as it came. He looks at the girl who I realize is his twin sister, Alex. I share an uncertain look with Coul.

Why are they here? This makes no sense at all! Before I can say anything Coul voices my thoughts exactly. "We were assigned to rescue you, but it's not safe to talk about it here." Alex replies vaguely. I look across from me at Nate and I find he's already staring at me.

I feel my cheeks flush and my eyes flutter down to the floor. I'm suddenly very aware of how I probably look and feel my blush deepen. My hands drift to my hair and feel the dried blood immediately. I blink in surprise at my newly discovered highlights. I look over at Coul's bruised and bloodied figure and realize that I probably look no better.

Alex and Nate are surveying the situation when there eyes fall on the broken glass and dent tray. "What did you do?" Nate asks me and Coul. "Uh funny story actually! We have no idea! I was staring at the glass and it sort of... well it exploded, and Coul picked up her tray to shield herself and well lets just say she was holding it a little too tight." I laugh out suddenly.

I'm really scared and shaken still and I fall back into humor when I'm stressed out even though it's wildly inappropriate. Nate and Alex look at each other and seem to be having a silent conversation together. I glance over at Coul and can see anger in her eyes when she looks at me which reassures me even more that I messed everything up and this is all my fault. Even Coul is mad at me!

Nate looks at me sympathetically and gives me a small reassuring smile. I appreciate the gesture, but it makes me feel even worse. He's so sweet and kind and nice and cute and perfect... Wow no stop! Not cute! I can't afford to think like that. The last thing I need is some other guy to treat me like my dad does. I've never been able to open myself up enough to let somebody in like that.

While I'm thinking I'm looking down at my hands and pushing down on all of the bruises. It hurts but the pain helps me focus on the task at hand. I might die and I'm worried about relationships right now? I really am an idiot.

We hear lots of yelling and guards suddenly swarm the whole warehouse. We all jerk up fully alert and look around. I hear a familiar whir and smile. It's my dad's Iron Man suit about to blast something, or someone. We hear it fire and there's a hole in the wall.

A strange group of people run into the warehouse. There's a man with a bow and arrows and right next to him is a woman in a sleek leather catsuit and flaming red hair and just looking at her you could tell she could probably kill you twenty different ways without breaking a sweat. Next a man came in in a red, white, and blue suit and he looked like those old pictures of Captain America but it couldn't be right? There's no such things as superheroes and the Captain would've been like one hundred years old and this guy was in top physical shape.

Lastly my dad flew into place in line with them all and they sprang into action. I had no idea what was going on, I mean, come on, my dad runs in with Cap, Robin Hood, and the ginger chick and are here to save us? Who are these people and how does my dad know them?

My dad and Cap run over to our cages and my dad uses a sort of laser to open our cages and Cap starts bending the bars to let us out. As soon as we're all out we get attacked. The guards surround us and our rescuers rush to defend us but are quickly scattered. Cap punches one of them in the face and his gun slides over to me. I quickly pick it up and run behind a crate.

The gun needs more ammo, but it still have a few good shots left in it. All of the other kids are hidden and defending themselves, but a guard runs behind me and tries to grab me. I duck and run trying to find cover from the bullets flying towards me. All but one bullets miss me. One skims my calf and I start bleeding. The wound isn't too bad, but it hurts like hell and was bleeding like crazy.

Cursing lightly under my breath I tear off a small strip of fabric from the bottom of my shirt and tie it quickly around my leg to stop some of the bleeding. Once I've dressed my wound I look around the corner of the crate and nearly get my head blown off. I rip my head back behind the crate and cock my gun. Preparing myself I take a deep breath and prepare to go back and shoot.

I've been shooting before with my dad's best friend Rhody and was a surprisingly good shot, but I've never been under this much pressure. I quickly roll onto my stomach and aim. I pull the trigger and my shot stays true to its target and my bullet digs deep into one of the guards thighs. It hit perfectly and he collapses unable to stand. Rolling back I barely miss the other bullets.

There's a loud commotion and some of the guards start to retreat. I feel a hand of my shoulder and whip around, cocking my gun and aiming before I realize that it's my dad. He's in the iron man suit so I can't see his face and before I can say anything he scoops me up in his arms and flies me out.

My arms wrap around his neck and I'm holding on for dear life. I see the others are being evacuated as well and my dad drops me off in a quintjet and flies back off to help the others. An agent named Hill comes out and leads me inside to some seats and tells me that I'll be informed of the full situation once we land.

Everybody is loaded on and are talking quietly to each other except for me. I remain deathly silent and start absently chewing on my thumb nail. I can feel some people starting to stare but I honestly don't care anymore. Let them stare. I don't even humor them with a glance I keep holding my absent stare and the ground and don't even move.

The flight remains uneventful and before we know it it's over. The doors open and everybody's parents are out there waiting... except for mine. I glance around, but don't see my dad. Jacob Hill comes up behind me and whispers to me, "Your father was needed in the lab and he had to help. He'll come and see you when he can." I can hear the pity in his voice.

It's all too much. Getting kidnapped and beaten along with my friends, knowing it's my fault, and now my own dad still doesn't even have time to see if I'm fine or make sure my gun wound is alright. Nothing, but i suppose I shouldn't have expected anything more from him. He made his point clear. He doesn't love or care for me, I'm just an afterthought.

The tears start streaming down my face and I turn around and walk off to the medical wing. It's rather spacious and has windows lining the walls in long neat rows, but there aren't many people in there. As I walk towards the doctors my anger and hatred starts to grow. I clench my fists and feel like I'm about to scream in rage, but instead It happens again but more intense.

It's like a sonic boom emanating from me. The windows burst out and objects fly out of their places. This time I know for a fact it's me and I embrace the destruction. When the wave stops I feel like I got hit by a truck and a herd of stampeding elephants trampled me. I'm completely exhausted and that was the last of my energy.

My legs start to feel like jelly and the edge of my vision starts to go black. I see everybody staring at me and Nate and his dad both start rushing towards me as I start swaying and grab my head. I fall and his dad reaches me a second before and catches me. Nate's staring into my eyes and that's the last thing I see. The darkness envelopes me and carries me away.


	4. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just their kids. :)**

**************************************************** ************************************************** *********So to clear up the confusion on who the parents are, I have a 'family tree' of sorts.

Coulette Rogers:

Father: Steve Rogers/Captain America

Mother: Peggy Carter

Piper Stark:

Father: Tony Stark/Ironman

Mother: Pepper Potts

Bryce Banner:

Father: Bruce Banner/ The Hulk

Mother: Betty Ross

Alex and Nate Barton:

Father: Clint Barton/ Hawkeye

Mother: Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Valkyrie Thorsdaughter:

Father: Thor

Mother: Jane Foster

Nari Lokisdaughter:  
Father: Loki

Mother: Unknown

So there you have it :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, only their kids :) This is a joint story with Kelda1771 so part of the credit goes to her! **

I apologize for the lateness in updating. Me and Kelda have had a crazy summer and so it has taken awhile to update. Hopefully they will come more regularly soon. Thanks everyone for reading! Oh and suggestions are welcome! Thanks again :)

Coulette:

The quintjet flies smoothly towards the sky. Suddenly, as if a light is turned on, a giant aircraft carrier appears, floating in the sky. It's the helicarrier. My dad had told me all about it. The jet lands on the deck and we all walk off. Piper is the last to rise and she is still staring off into outer space. When we were captured, I was so mad at her I could barely look at her. But now, I am upset with myself that I could ever be mad at her. And I feel so bad for her. The people that had helped rescue us put the kids on different planes from the parents. My dad rushes up and envolepes me in a hug. He's still wearing his red, white, and blue Captain America uniform and he is coated in blood and dust. He starts fussing over my battered and malnourished body, but I don't have it the worst. Nate Barton is holding his side where he was shot and wincing with every breath. Alex is clutching the back of her head while she hugs her mom and dad. I had never seen the twins parents before today, and to be honest, they scare the shit out of me. Her mom is breathtakingly beautiful with porcelain skin, fiery red hair, and fierce emerald green eyes. She was absolutely lethal in that warehouse and I have no doubt that she could kill me at least 50 different ways from here. Their dad, on the other hand, is much less scary. Short, probably around 5'10", with medium-brown hair and grey-green eyes, he is muscular. His outward appearance is scary as hell, but his eyes twinkle with unshed laughter as he helps Nate limp to the medical bay. Piper is standing on the deck, alone, huddled up against the wind, making her petite frame look smaller than it really is. I'm about to walk over to her when Jacob Hill beats me to it. He whispers something in her ear and her head whips around, looking for her dad. And then it seems to hit her, he's not here. Her face crumples and her chocolate brown eyes fill with tears as she runs after Nate to the medical bay. Abruptly I'm bloody furious. Tony Stark has done nothing but hurt Piper since they day she could talk. This is too far. She almost died and he can't take the time to be there for her. Part of the anger I am directing at Tony is anger at myself. I can't believe I made her feel that it was her fault, but I can't change that now. I can tell that she blames herself. It's in her nature and I didn't help to comfort her, too angry at her for shutting down JARVIS. My anger grows more and more, filled with anger at Tony, at myself, and at the idiots that did this. And then, Stark appears. He waltzes onto the deck and glances around. Not seeing his daughter anywhere, he shrugs and saunters back the way he came, opposite the medical wing. This is my undoing, I am about to charge up to him and tell him where he can stick it, when my dad, of all people, beats me to it.

"STARK!" he yells. Tony turns around, mild annoyance on his face.

"What?! I have important things to do in the lab, Rogers." By this time Dad is right next to Tony and I see the steely warning flash in his blue eyes before he punches Tony right in the jaw. Stark stumbles and lands on his back, rubbing his jaw. "What the hell was that?" He yells.

"Your daughter is injured and all you care about is going to work in your lab?!" My dad's voice cracks with the volume of his voice.

"She'll be fine. She wasn't injured that badly and I can't do anything in medical bay, so I might as well get to work." the men's argument is fading as they walk away. I'm trembling with fury. Tony Stark is so full of himself. I swear I'm going to- AHHH. Jacob Hill suddenly appears next to me.

"Hi, the name's Jacob. Jacob Hill." I nod. I know him, I've had a crush on him for the past year. I've never really had the chance to talk to him. I'm a junior and he's a senior, so we have no classes together.

"Hi, Coulette. You can call me Coul. It's a pleasure to meet you. So why are you here?" I smile. He returns my smile with a lopsided one of his own. My heart nearly leaps out of my chest then and there.

"My mom is Director Fury's second in command. I am here to personally escort you to the medical bay. Wouldn't want you getting injured on your way there." He smirks and helps shoulder some of my weight. When I was running to escape a bullet, I twisted my ankle pretty badly. There was no way I could walk well with it, so his help is really, well, helpful. As we begin to limp down the three flights of stairs, a boom rocks the ship below us. Glass and metal push outward and I know in an instant Piper had another mental...incident. Leaping down the last of the stairs, I gimp over to where Piper's unconscious body has sagged to the floor. Luckily, Nate's dad was able to grab her before she hit the floor. He's gingerly checking her for any signs of trauma. He signals to the doctors and helps her get settled onto the bed before they wheeled her away for surgery. Nate stares after the swinging doors worriedly. Jacob helps me limp over to him.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. She was running down here and then suddenly the ship like imploded and she collapsed. I'm worried about her." Seeing the worry and anxiety in his face, I realize that he loves Piper.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a Stark. I've seen Tony get thrown 50 feet by the Hulk without a suit on and he got right back up. She's just malnourished and exhausted. She will be right as rain by tomorrow. Where's Tony? He should be down here for her." Nate's dad is consoling Nate. Nate looks less worried but he sits down right outside the Surgery Doors to wait. "Nate. You need to get medical care yourself. That bullet wound was sloppily repaired and you nearly broke your ankle. Not to mention the massive concussion." Nate gives his dad a glare so big that his dad just shrugs and walks away. Limping to catch up, I tell him where Tony is at. He whirls around and stares at me in shock.

"He WHAT?! So help me Stark, you are going to wish you had never learned how to make a robot." He growls and storms off to find Stark and drag him down here by his earlobe. Meanwhile, I decide that the bench next to Nate looks really comfortable. With Jacob's help, I collapse into it and fall asleep in seconds. I'm woken up when the nurses come to check on my ankle and other wounds. They help me into a hospital bed next to a newly bandaged Piper. She's awake by now and staring at me, worry clear in her eyes.

"What, Piper? You can tell me what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Can I? You're still mad at me for screwing up. If I hadn't tried to impress my dad, or get his attention, or whatever, we wouldn't be here right now. This whole thing is my fault and now my mom is treating me like a child and my dad is ignoring me... I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for what I have done?" By the time she finishes, tears are falling down her face and her brown eyes are deep pools of sorrow. I'm shocked on the inside. Did she really believe that I would still be mad at her after all we have been through together? She must be truly crushed to believe that I would give up on her. But she's right. She screwed up and put not only her own life in danger, but others as well. I have to get that point across.

"Can I forgive you? You nearly got yourself killed! And what's worse?! You put Nate and Alex in danger!" I don't mention myself. "You need to stop trying so hard to get your dad's attention. Tony just isn't the type of dad to get cuddly. He takes the time he can with you, but he can't do any better than that. Stop doing idiotic and foolish things, hoping they will work because they NEVER will." I'm surprised by the force behind my words. Pipers eyes have deepened in their sorrow. She must think I hate her. Guilt washes over me, I'm being too harsh. Softening my voice and taking the steely glint out of my light blue eyes I speak again. "Piper. Look at me. Do you know why I am so angry with you? It's not so much that you put us in danger. We could handle that. Its that you got hurt, and I don't just mean physically. Your father has hurt you in ways even he can't repair, for all his skill in technology. He hurt your heart. And I'm sorry. I really am. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now. But you need to get over it and survive. Pick your head up and face the challenges that you see. You are a STARK. You do not bow down and give up. You pick yourself up again and again and fight till you can't fight anymore and even then, you keep on fighting. Piper Toni Stark, you will not fall into a depression because you're facing a hard time. You will survive and you will learn and grow!" My voice is fierce and she looks up at me, hope flaring in her eyes. She knows I'm right. She's a Stark, for crying out loud. She doesn't ever give up. "Oh and for the record, I forgive you. How could I not? You're like the sister I don't have, Piper. There is nothing on this Earth that you could do that would make me hate you. Even you're not clever enough to think of something that bad. So I say we start over again. How about it?" I smile and the last of the sadness vanishes from her eyes, replaced by the sass and sneaky cleverness I know so well. She grins.

"Well then. I guess its time for me to clean myself up. I'm a mess. Oh, and thank you, Coul." She slowly gets up off the bed and heads for the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and I sink back into my warm pillows. The door creaks and I crane my neck to hear who has entered the room. A tall, black bald man steps into the room. He has an eyepatch on one eye. He smiles at me.

"Is Miss Stark in the shower?" I nod. He smiles at me again. "I am Director Fury, your boss here on the Helicarrier. I need to speak with you, Miss Stark, and all of your other friends. Do you think you could grab Piper Stark and meet on the observation deck by noon? I will be waiting." I nod and he leaves. Grabbing my phone, I check the time. 11: 30. Flying out of bed, I limp over to the other shower and get ready quickly. Throwing on the red and white sweatshirt and blue jeans that are on my bed, I practically sprint out the door before I remember I am forgetting someone. Running, or rather gimping, back into the room I grab Piper's ear and run back out again. Together the two of us make it to the elevator and onto the deck at exactly 12:00. Fury was there along with Alex, Nate, Jacob, Bryce, and an unfamiliar girl. The girl was tall, probably close to 5'9" with long flowing, golden hair and deep green eyes. She had the perfect figure. However, she is wearing some seriously weird clothes. Tan parachute pants, a dark green tunic, gold vest, and brown leather riding boots adorn her body. She looks like she stepped out of a different time.

"Miss Rogers, Miss Stark, nice of you to join us. As you already know this is Alexandra and Nathaniel Barton and this is Bryce Banner. Special Agent Jacob Hill should be familiar as well. This is Valkyrie Thorsdaughter, although she prefers to be called Valerie. This is your team. Agent Hill will be your team handler, in charge of any transportation, communication, and case needs. While on a mission you will call him Foxtrot or Leader. Nothing else. Future Agents Alex and Nate are your spy team. They will go undercover and discover any information you may need. This is what they have spent their lives training for and you would do well to listen to them. Bryce Banner is the brains of this operation. He will be working in the lab with you, Miss Stark. You will create the equipment needed, however, you will both be trained in basic hand-to-hand combat, just in case. Miss Rogers, you are to be team leader on the field. You-"

"Wait just a minute. I think that I should be team leader. I am a natural leader; it's in my blood. It's a clear choice." Piper interrupts the man. He closes his eye and pinches his nose. Before he can shoot her down, I pipe up.

"Director, I don't think I would be able to do the job alone. If I may propose an idea. What if Piper and I were to be co-leaders? It would strengthen the idea of a team unit." He looks at me for a moment before nodding.

"That's fine. We will need you operational as soon as possible and arguing over team leader is not going to get that done any faster. You will begin to train today. There is a fully operational gym in the basement of the helicarrier. Nate and Alex will begin your training. Go on now." At his dismissal, we all leap up and head downstairs after them. After four flights of stairs, some pain, and a lot of grumbling, we reach a set of double doors. Nate and Alex push them open and we all walk inside. The training room takes up the entire belly of the helicarrier. There is a boxing ring, an obstacle course, a range, training mats, ropes criss-crossing the ceiling, and an entire wall of weapons, all lethal.

"So... Where should we start?" I ask. Nate and Alex look at each other and smirk.

"We start with hand-to-hand combat."


End file.
